¿Acaso no lo sabias?
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Kyle sabe que es lo que siente y por quien lo siente. Stan apenas se entera de que es él el dueño de esos sentimientos.


**Ahora el Style prometido *wink*  
Amo mucho esta pareja, no es mi OTP pero se acerca. Una vez mas con el drama xDD Espero les guste.**

**Este fanfic esta en Tumblr así que quizás lo hayan leído, quizás no.**

**Stanley Marsh y Kyle Broflovski (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker.**

* * *

**1.**

Kyle se estrujaba sus manos con verdadero pánico. Esperaba que no fuera el único y sonrió un poco al saber que era así. Stan no se pondría nervioso, no en una situación así.

"_Pero ojala lo estuviera", _pensó.

Alzó sus ojos esmeraldas al escuchar unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve, su corazón dio un brincó que fue casi doloroso y sonrió ahora abiertamente.

Rebecca había asistido.

Ella se limitó a contemplarlo y sonrió también pero muy levemente.

—Hola.

Ella apenas movió su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Esto… —Kyle sudaba frio.

—Vamos —le interrumpió ella tomándole del brazo y empezando a caminar.

Kyle se tropezó causando una ligera risita en la chica y esto a su vez le provocó un fuerte sonrojo. _"Vaya, Kyle."_

No hablaron en el camino, Rebecca al parecer (_siempre_) estaba indispuesta para alguna charla trivial y Kyle no sabía entablar tema de conversación por su nerviosismo.

Rebecca aún le gustaba, no como antes, no así de intenso y pasional, pero le gustaba. Había algo en ella que simplemente lo golpeaba y le dejaba noqueado. Le parecía algo ridículamente gracioso que todavía le afectara de esa forma, cuando sabía que sus sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia alguien más.

—Kyle… él lo sabe.

Se paró en seco y vio cómo su cabello de exquisito color chocolate se movía ligeramente ante su brusca parada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabe.

—_¿Qué?_

—Me lo pregunto así que le respondí.

Su boca se abrió de pura sorpresa.

—_¿Qué tú has hecho que?_

—He sido sincera.

**2.**

Ahora si le dolía su pecho. Le dolía cada palpitación.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose caer en su mullida cama, concentrándote ante su voluntad en la conversación que había tenido con su singular amiga.

—_Él simplemente preguntó "¿Por qué le haces eso a Kyle?"_

—_No entiendo a lo que te refieres._

—"_Le haces daño. Esta triste" _—_admito que me sorprendió escuchar eso pero… solté una risita y el quedó perplejo._

—_No soy yo quien le hace daño _—_le dije_— Eres tú.

No pudo seguir pensando en eso, no quería pensar en la cara de estupefacción que habría puesto Stan y casi, _casi _estaba seguro que Rebecca lo había disfrutado.

"_Sí será esta…"_

**3.**

No fue ese día a la escuela —aún le seguía llamando así por nostalgia—, tenía demasiados sentimientos removiéndole el estómago y no creía posible aguantar la mirada inquisitiva de Stan.

Así que se quedó, estaba solo en casa porque sus padres se habían ido a Canadá y él se había rehusado a perder clases. _"Que ironía"._

**3.5**

Stan movía constantemente su pierna izquierda causando un ruido no molesto pero si turbador. Cartman estaba nervioso del solo traqueteo.

—¡Para de una puta vez, Stan!

El aludido le miro de forma tal que Cartman alcanzo a palidecer un poco pero no se dejó aplacar.

—Ve y busca a tu novia de una vez, ya que estas tan preocupado.

—Kyle no es mi novia.

—Bueno… —eso tomo desprevenido a Cartman— Pensé que estabas así por Wendy.

Stan se alzó un poco y dio una repasada a toda el aula. _"También falta ella"._ Suspiró y agarró su mochila.

—Me voy.

Kenny alzó su mano y le hizo gesto de despedida.

—Si ves a Kyle, dile que ya tengo lo que me pidió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Cartman.

—Es un se-cre-to.

Stan frunció su ceño repentinamente enfurecido y salió de la habitación.

¿Que podría tener esos dos? _"¿Qué puede ser secreto? ¡Entre nosotros no hay secretos!"._

Siguió enfurruñado todo el camino hasta la casa de Kyle.

Quería algunas explicaciones.

Como por ejemplo: ¿Qué era ese secreto? ¿Por qué no había ido a clases? _"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"_

**4.**

—¡Abre Kyle! —Stan aporreaba la puerta de la casa Broflovski con enfado creciente. Sabía que estaba allí dentro, seguramente mordiéndose los labios para no gritar y así darle la razón. _Sabía que estaba allí dentro._

Kyle estaba asustado. Al principio fue solo su pánico racional ante la suave voz de su amigo llamándole pero luego… este no se había dado por vencido. Hacía más de 10 minutos trataba de derribar la puerta y le gritaba que saliera y le diera la cara —_"Lo que sea que signifique eso"_ — y que si no se apuraba enserio, _enserio _tumbaría la puerta.

—_¡KYLEEEEEEEEEE!_

Todo su cuerpo se tensionó para empujar contra esa puerta que lo mantenía alejado. Luego pagaría el arreglo, ahora lo importante era enfrentar a su mejor amigo. Se alejó unos cuantos metros, aspiró un poco de oxígeno y corrió.

Kyle no esperaba ver a Stan cayendo de forma peligrosamente ridícula en medio de su sala de estar, no pensaba que enserio fuera a tumbar la puerta de su casa.

—_¿Stan?_

El pelinegro estaba en el suelo, gracias a Dios no había dado contra nada pero sus pies habían resbalado por el tapete y por ende había fallado su equilibrio y se había estrellado contra el suelo gélido. No grito, solo se quejó. Y escuchó. Pero por alguna razón todo se volvió oscuro.

**4.5**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiéndose súbitamente en peligro. Luego una suave ola de dolor le recorrió el cuello y dejo salir un quejido.

—¿Stan? —No había notado que estaba a su lado— ¡Stan!

El ramalazo de dolor le golpeo cuando el pelirrojo sin previo aviso se lanzó encima de él y le abrazo. Escucho sus gimoteos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Estuviste inconsciente 5 horas! —Le susurro Kyle de forma intensa— Estuve a punto de llamar a algún doctor o a tu madre.

Stan se removió un poco y Kyle se dio cuenta en la comprometedora en que estaba, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y se incorporó.

—No —le susurro Stan moviendo sus brazos y afianzándolos en la espalda del otro.

Kyle retuvo su respiración, esperando.

—¿Por qué…?

—No se supone que tuvieras que saberlo —murmuro Kyle dolido.

Stan sopesó aquella respuesta. El aroma dulce de su mejor amigo se le filtraba por sus vías respiratorias, confundiéndolo, apretándole su cerebro.

—Yo…

Kyle se encogió en su puesto. Sabía que venía: el rechazo puro y simple. Y de repente, comenzó a llorar.

—No llores, aun no digo nada —musitó Stan acariciándole la espalda.

—Pero sé que dirás… Y no sabes cuánto duele porque… —Kyle se incorporó un poco y le miro con sus ojos llorosos— porque no sientes esto —se tocó su pecho, a la altura de su corazón—, no sientes que es ser no correspondido.

Se dejó caer de nuevo, en el pecho de su mejor amigo y _crush _derramando sendas lágrimas de tristeza.

Stan le escucho, atónito, sin poder ni saber que decir, solo hacer. Dejo que Kyle se descargara, liberara toda su pena, todo su dolor.

—Kyle, escúchame…

El pelirrojo se apaciguó aun con espasmos recorriéndole todo su cuerpo.

—Yo te quiero… Te quiero mucho… —_"Ni siquiera te imaginas…"_

—Por favor, no —le pidió el judío en un farfullo—. No me engañes.

—No lo hago.

Stan empezó a enderezarse en la cama —ignorando olímpicamente el sordo dolor en su cabeza—, tomo por los hombros a menor y le obligo a mirarle.

—No lo hago —repitió.

Kyle le sonrió pero fue la sonrisa más devastadora que alguna vez le había visto Stan.

—No…

Kyle le beso. Fue dulce, casto y lleno de dolor. Se separó antes que Stan pudiera reaccionar y salió corriendo.

Stan quedo allí paralizado. Su cabeza le dolía montones pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía ahora en su pecho. Una sórdida aflicción le quemaba el pecho, casi no le dejaba respirar y supo a que se refería Kyle. _Él sabía cómo dolía. _Cuando empezó a seguir a Stan, dando tumbos de una pared a otra supo que estaba llorando, y no entendía. Aún no.

—Kyle… Kyle…

Y todo se sentía tan irreal. De un momento a otro todo estaba oscuro, la casa estaba oscura, él mismo se sentía parte de las sombras y se sentía pésimo, sentía que acababa de hacer —_"¡Pero aún no he hecho nada, carajo!"_ — lo peor que una persona podría hacerle a otra: romperle el corazón en pedazos tan ínfimos que quizás nunca podría volver a reconstruirlo.

—¡Kyle por Dios, no he hecho nada aún!

Se dejó caer en la alfombra y dejo que sus lágrimas también corrieran. No sabía porque lloraba pero lo hacía, porque se sentía bien aunque tuviera todo un significado distinto ese "bien". Porque simplemente lo hacía.

—¡Stan para!

El pelinegro alzo su rostro y le vio al final del pasillo como un niño ofreciéndose al coco, con sus piernas levemente fruncidas a la altura de las rodillas, con sus manos aferrándose a su chaqueta naranja y su cabello alborotado alrededor de su rostro congestionado por el llanto.

—¿Por qué huyes?

Kyle dio un respingó. Giro su rostro, esquivando la mirada azulada del otro.

Stan de repente tuvo un acceso de furia, se levantó con dificultad y avanzó implacable contra su amigo. Le tomo por los hombros y le zarandeó.

—¡¿Por qué huyes?!

Kyle soltó su chaqueta para ahora aferrarse a la camiseta blanca que portaba el más alto.

—Porque soy cobarde.

Stan le miro y no pudo evitar gruñirle, Kyle río un poco y fue atraído por Stan en un abrazo fiero. Kyle se sintió seguro, se dejó casi asfixiar por aquel par de brazos que le transmitían tanto calor como cariño.

—Yo te quiero, te quiero Kyle… mucho, demasiado —le susurraba Stan entre sus cabellos rojizos—, no sabes… _tú no sabes si quiera cuanto te quiero_.

Kyle se removió un poco, tratando de aguantar las nuevas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Hace más de dos años que te _quiero_, Khal. Dos putos y eternos años.

El judío se quedó quieto pero luego empezó a hiperventilar, Stan aflojó su abrazo pero no le soltó.

—¿Y…Y Wendy?

—¿Y Rebecca?

—No es lo mismo.

Stan tomó su barbilla y le sonrió.

—Exacto.

Se inclinó y le beso. Esta vez duró lo suficiente pero aun así renegaron luego en sus fueros internos. Esta vez fue tan real, tan poco platónico que ambos jadearon ante el contacto de sus labios. Kyle se alzó un poco para que Stan le rodeara la cintura y este lo hizo. Empezó a inclinarse para forzar su entrada en la boca calidad del pelirrojo. Entre dejo que lo invadieran, que le conocieran por completo.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado calor y frio al mismo tiempo, la sensación era abrumadora. El cómo repentinamente las manos de Stan bajaron y le estrujaron su trasero; el como Kyle le halaba su cabello como queriendo alejarlo pero luego le empujaba hacia sí y mordía y jadeaba.

—Kyle… _Khal…_

—Te quiero… Te amo.

Stan le miro con aquellos ojos apenas azules a causa de la excitación y le sonrió de lado.

—Ojala hubiera alguna otra frase… Alguna que superara ese "te amo"

Kyle le beso de nuevo, un poco más suave, más concienzudo.

—Con que empieces a decírmelo, está bien —Kyle le sonrió apenado.

—_Te amo._

**5.**

No tenían palabras para eso que habían hecho, porque, una vez más la frase "hacer el amor" era muy corta para toda las gamas de sentimientos que habían experimentado al unirse. Y solo llamarlo "sexo" habría sido pobre para todo lo que se habían saboreado. Pero tenían que llamarlo así aunque para ello significase más, mucho más.

Porque para Stan los gemidos de Kyle era la melodía perfecta. Porque sus gestos al sentirse al límite eran exquisitas obras de arte dignas de ser talladas en piedra. Porque su voz, su voz diciéndole una y otra vez que le amaban quedarían grabadas a fuego en su memoria.

Porque para Kyle sentir los labios de su mejor amigo recorriéndole completo había sido delicioso. Porque sentir su lengua aquí y allá, tocando, lamiendo, probando casi le había llevado a la inconciencia. Y porque al sentirle dentro de él, todo había sido tan perfecto, tan equilibrado que sabía que todo debió ser así desde un principio. Desde siempre y para siempre.

—Kyle…

—¿Si?

Estaban en la cama de ahora sus suegros. Por alguna razón no habían llegado a la habitación del pelirrojo.

—Tus padres…

—No te preocupes —rio por lo bajo Kyle causándole un leve sonrojo al pelinegro—. Volverán dentro de una semana.

Stan se removió un poco acomodándose al cuerpo perfecto de su ahora novio.

—Kyle… —le susurro a su oído.

—¿Hmn? —se estremeció.

—Kenny manda a decir que ya tienes lo que pediste.

EL judío se quedó callado por un momento. Se giró para quedar de medio lado, enfrentando a Stan y su mirada acosadora.

—Es en verdad una mierda.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… Yo… —sus ojos verdes se alejaron de los azules— Es algo para ti.

Stan se sorprendió.

—Bueno… no me digas. Quiero verlo cuando me lo entregues.

—Pero ya sabes que existe —hizo un adorable puchero haciendo a Stan reir.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba celoso —admitió el mayor.

—¿De Kenny?

—Si, por alguna razón me enojo saber que ustedes dos estaban _secreteando_.

—Eres un idiota.

Stan sonrió y le beso dulcemente, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al suyo en igualdad de condición.

—Y así me quieres.

—¿Es que acaso no lo sabias?

* * *

**FFffffh, como los amo  
**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora oficialmente no tengo mas fanfics que aportarle al fandom en español xD Aún tengo ese Kenny/Thomas pero juró que es lo mas difícil que he tenido que escribir, pero lo terminaré. Algún día pero lo haré.**

**Cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ahi se ven!**


End file.
